1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a board game, and more particularly to a tile-based multi-player board game that may be implemented as a physical board game or an electronic game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various board games used for entertainment and educational purposes are well known. Some board games are games of chance, while others require the players to utilize skills or strategy to win. In addition, games utilizing components having number or indicia are known, such as dice, dominoes, etc.